Man Down
by megamindlover666
Summary: If anyone ever tells you to man up, just knock them unconscious and as they lie motionless on the ground, lean over them and whisper, "man down."


_If anyone (Levi) ever tells you (Eren) to man up, just knock them unconscious and as they lie motionless on the ground, lean over them and whisper, "man down." _

While cleaning the floor one hot summer day, which Eren Jaeger had been doing for what felt like hours (by orders from Captain Levi), the young member of the Survey Corps ran out of water. It didn't help that Eren was almost done cleaning the floor of the last room that he had been told to clean. It also didn't help that the captain had been by the many rooms he'd ordered his subordinate to clean, reminding him to make sure to have them all finished before dusk. Needless to say, Eren Jaeger was annoyed at everybody and everything on that particular day during the summer.

Eren wiped the sweat starting to bead on his forehead with the back of his hand, debating on if he should get the last bit of water he would need to finish the last room or just not finish the room on purpose just to piss of his commanding officer. As much as it would please the young Survey Corps member to see the captain pissed off, he honestly didn't want to be on the receiving end of that attitude. Especially seeing as how he got plenty of that from the same man when he was on trial for being a Titan shifter, and he did **not** want another beating like the one he got on that day. God, it felt like so long ago, but it was only a few weeks earlier.

Finally Eren decided to stop where he was and go downstairs to get some more water to finish washing the floor. Little did he know that Captain Levi had noticed his subordinate contemplating finishing the work he'd given him. Before Jaeger made it into the hallway, however, the captain was no longer in sight. It turns out he just moved quickly a few doors down the hall. He came out of the room he was "cleaning" and followed Eren Jaeger to the first floor, watching him get the last bit of water he needed.

Before Eren finished, Captain Levi rushed back upstairs and planned on passing Jaeger on his back up to the room he was about to finish. Honestly, the captain had had enough of the young _boy's_ whiny attitude as of late and he really enjoyed annoying the piss out of his subordinate.

When Eren finally finished getting the last bit of water he'd need to complete his cleaning for the day, he decided to take a minute and splash his face with some cold water, some of it getting in his dark brown locks. He sighed almost happily at how refreshing the cold water felt. It almost brought up his spirits for the day. He had sort of a half-smile plastered on his young face as he went up the stairs to the floor where the room he was about to finish was located.

Right as Eren got off the stairs he noticed Captain Levi walking his way. Just the presence of the short, dark-haired man nearly soured his mood; but he wasn't about to let him, it would give him a sort of gratification that he was **not** prepared to give. Instead, he dropped his half-smile almost completely and calmly made his way down the hall.

When Eren finally passed Levi in the halls, he heard the captain mutter "man up" under his breath. Jaeger didn't know exactly what else his commanding officer had said before of after his little comment, and he wasn't about to ask; however, it was definitely the last straw for him.

The young Survey Corps member grabbed the Captain and pulled him back to face him, dragging his feet along the floor. He kept his blue-green eyes shut, not daring to look into the face of his commandind officer before he punched him right in the face. Not aiming at anything in particular, just the thrill of punching Captian Levi in the face was good enough for Eren Jaeger.

This single punch knocked Levi competely unconscious, something neither of them really exptected. When Eren realized just how much damage he'd done to his captain, he just let his collar go, letting him fall to the floor.

Before continuing on his way, Eren Jaeger decided to do one more thing. He leaned down, so that his mouth was right by Captain Levi's ear and whispered "Man down." With a smirk on his face, the young man made his way into the room and finished cleaning the floor.


End file.
